A. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the present invention relate to a heat source kit, and more particularly, the embodiments of the present invention relate to a kit for supporting and multi-directionally aiming a heat source.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for heat guns and supports have been provided in the prior art, which will be described below in chronological order to show advancement in the art, and which are incorporated in their entirety herein by reference thereto. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, nevertheless, they differ from the present invention in that they do not teach a kit for supporting and multi-directionally aiming a heat source.
(1) U.S. Pat. No. 1,946,262 to Adams.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,946,262—issued to Adams on Feb. 6, 1934 in U.S. class 219 and subclass 39—teaches a hot air gun including a chamber having a compartment in communication therewith, an electric heating element arranged within the chamber and connected in a supply circuit, a thermostat located within the compartment adapted to open the circuit when the temperature in the compartment rises above a predetermined point, an air passage leading from the chamber, and an air inlet leading into the compartment and adapted to direct the incoming air around the thermostat before reaching the heating element chamber.
(2) U.S. Pat. No. 2,980,456 to McMullin.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,980,456—issued to McMullin on Apr. 18, 1961 in U.S. class 287 and subclass 58—teaches a sectional and telescopic pole including a plurality of tapered, tubular, elongated, and round sections of progressively smaller diameter, which telescopically interfitted. Each section has an end portion of internally enlarged wall thickness adjacent the small end thereof. The end portion defines a shoulder spaced a predetermined distance from the small end thereof. The end portion has a first radial opening therethrough between the shoulder and the small end. The section has a second radial opening therethrough adjacent the large end thereof. A plug closes the large end of each of the sections. The large end of each section is of slightly less diameter than the internal diameter of the adjacent outer section at the shoulder therein. The plug has a round shank extending into the large end and snugly received therein. The plug has an enlarged flange located outside of the large end. The flange is of smaller diameter than the internal diameter of the adjacent larger section up to the shoulder therein and is of larger diameter than the shoulder so that the flange is freely slidable within the adjacent larger section until it engages the shoulder therein. The shank has a single transverse passage therein transversely aligned with the second opening in the section and alignable with the first opening in the end portion of the adjacent outer section when the flange on the plug in the inner section abuts against the shoulder of the adjacent outer section. A pin is slidably disposed in the passage and a spring urges the pin outwardly whereby when the openings are aligned, the pin extends through both openings to positively mechanically lock the sections in their extended position with respect to each other. The pin is of lesser length than the passage so that the pin may be completely received within the passage. The plug is free of other connection to the section so that it may be entirely removed therefrom when the pin is completely received in the passage.
(3) U.S. Pat. No. 3,184,195 to Waqhl et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,184,195—issued to Waqhl et al. on May 18, 1965 in U.S. class 248 and subclass 158—teaches a supporting structure for an adjustable appliance, for example, an electric hair dryer that in use has several positions of angular orientation.
(4) U.S. Pat. No. 3,258,578 to Ferris.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,258,578 issued to Ferris on Jun. 28, 1966 in U.S. class 219 and subclass 273—teaches a steaming device including a portable and hand-held implement.
(5) U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,967 to Marchus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,967—issued to Marchus on Dec. 11, 1979 in U.S. class 248 and subclass 229.1—teaches a guidance apparatus for controlling universal coupling movement of a tripod head, which includes control or guiding apparatus operatively connected to the head of the tripod and extending therefrom to contact the upper torso of the individual using the tripod independently of the individual's hands. The individual's upper torso movement controls the universal movement of the tripod head. The guidance apparatus, preferably, includes a guidance arm having a portion for contacting the shoulder front of the individual and a portion extending beneath the shoulder and between the upper arm and the upper torso. The portion extending between the upper arm and the upper torso is conveniently gripped by pressing the upper arm on the guidance apparatus against the upper torso during movement of the upper body in controlling the tripod head. The apparatus connecting the guidance apparatus to the tripod head is selectively adjustable to position the guidance arm in the most desired position and is also selectively flexible to allow swiveling or universal movement of the guidance arm with respect to the tripod head during use.
(6) U.S. Pat. No. 4,260,875 to Walter et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,260,875—issued to Walter et al. on Apr. 7, 1981 in U.S. class 219 and subclass 364—teaches a hair dryer. The temperature of the air stream from which is automatically controlled by the temperature of the hair being dried, is provided. The dryer includes a primary air inlet, a fan for blowing inlet air out of the dryer, and a heater by which the blown air is heated before it is directed against a user's hair. The dryer also includes a feedback air duct and a thermistor positioned in the duct to sense the temperature of the air being reflected off the user's hair as it is dried. In accordance with the temperature of the reflected air, the thermistor changes resistance, which change is sensed by an integrated circuit zero crossing switch that electronically signals a thermistor causing the thermistor either to switch off or proportionally reduce the power to the heater, and therefore the amount of heat energy input in the blown air. Consequently, the temperature of the air being blown against the user's hair is continuously monitored as the hair dries to avoid the hair and scalp from becoming overheated.
(7) U.S. Pat. No. Des. 263,147 to Iwasaki.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 263,147—issued to Iwasaki on Feb. 23, 1982 in U.S. class D16 and subclass 244—teaches the ornamental design for a tripod.
(8) U.S. Pat. No. 4,551,615 to Wilson.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,551,615—issued to Wilson on Nov. 5, 1985 in U.S. class 392 and subclass 385—teaches a hot air gun having a hot air outlet provided with a guard plate having a substantially straight edge transverse to the general direction of the hot air flow. This straight edge is downstream of the hot air outlet and defines the downstream extremity of the guard plate. The latter defines the boundary on one side of the hot air flow from the outlet. Preferably, the guard plate has a flared flat part and a tubular part. The latter is detachably and rotatably mounted around the outlet.
(9) U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,864 to Wilson.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,864—issued to Wilson on Dec. 16, 1986 in U.S. class 392 and subclass 385—teaches a hot air gun capable of stripping paint, which includes a casing made of a pair of clam-shell members, an electric motor, a fan drivingly connected to the electric motor, heating apparatus including a former and a helical heating element projecting outside the casing and defining an air outlet at its ends, and an outer tubular member surrounding the projecting part of the inner tubular member. The inner and outer tubular members are clamped in position by the securing together of the pair of clam-shell members of the casing. Baffle apparatus is provided at the upstream end of the helical heating element for blocking an air flow path inside the element. The exposed surface of the outer tubular member is covered with a plurality of circumferential ribs.
(10) U.S. Pat. No. Des. 290,221 to Wilson et al.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 290,221—issued to Wilson et al. on Jun. 9, 1987 in U.S. class D8 and subclass 71—teaches the ornamental design for a stand for a hot air gun.
(11) U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,370 to Petersen et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,370—issued to Petersen et al. on Jul. 28, 1987 in U.S. class 392 and subclass 385—teaches a hot air gun or blower of the type usable for blistering paint on a painted surface for easing the removal of paint thereof, which has a housing with internal brackets supporting and retaining a switch assembly, a circuit board, a motor having an impeller, a motor mount, a shroud surrounding the impeller, and a heating element. The internal brackets supporting these elements are configured so as to provide a number of air passages between the elements and the interior wall of the housing. In addition to drawing air through a rear portion of the gun, air is drawn through an annular opening in the front of the gun between the cover for the heating element and the housing. The air thus passes over the covered heating coil and is preheated before being blown by the impeller directly over the coil for primary heating. At least one wave-like flange is received between spaced interior brackets in the housing for providing a press fit of the components between the two housing halves, thus eliminating the need for mechanical fasteners for mounting the components of the gun.
(12) U.S. Pat. No. Des. 344,969 to Nakatani.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 344,969—issued to Nakatani on Mar. 8, 1994 in U.S. class D16 and subclass 244—teaches the ornamental design for a video camera tripod.
(13) U.S. Pat. No. 5,412,842 to Riblett.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,412,842—issued to Riblett on May 9, 1995 in U.S. class 16 and subclass 334—teaches a detent hinge supports a vertically or horizontally swinging door to the frame. The detent hinge releasably retains the door in a predetermined position relative to the frame when the door is rotated to open or to close.
(14) U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,336 to Smik et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,336—issued to Smik et al on Feb. 13, 1996 in U.S. class 34 and subclass 97—teaches an add-on filters for heated-air blowers and other electric motor-powered appliances. The filters are fabricated from a washable, flexible, reticulated foam which traps even minute solid and liquid particles and is adhesively attached to the blower housing. A template, which also serves as a protective cover for the adhesive, has index lines along which a blank of the filter material can be trimmed to size and configured for a particular blower intake.
(15) U.S. Pat. No. 6,108,194 to Seligman et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,108,194—issued to Seligman et al. on Aug. 22, 2000 in U.S. class 361 and subclass 600—teaches an electronics casing is formed from interlocking upper, lower, and side panels, and a pair of end plates. Grooves are formed in the outer surface of the lower panel for mounting the casing on the legs or struts of tripods or other lighting supports. The weight of the casing helps counter-balance lighting elements supported on the tripod and holds the casing in place. Multiple casings are connected together using dovetail tongue and groove connectors on the sides of the casing.
(16) U.S. Pat. No. Des. 461,383 to Blackburn.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 461,383—issued to Blackburn on Aug. 13, 2002 in U.S. class D8 and subclass 29.1—teaches an ornamental design for a heat gun with positioning stand therefor.
(17) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2002/0121003 to Shuker.
United States Patent Application Publication Number 2002/0121003—published to Shuker on Sep. 5, 2002 in U.S. class 16 and subclass 380—teaches a vehicle hinge assembly for hanging a vehicle door on a vehicle body. The assembly comprises a first hinge leaf hingedly connected to a second hinge leaf by a pivot pin. The pivot pin is immovably mounted in one hinge leaf and is rotatably mounted in, and axially withdrawable from, the other hinge leaf. Hinge pin retention means is associated with the other hinge leaf for preventing axial withdrawal of the hinge pin therefrom. The hinge pin retention means having hinge pin engagement means movably mounted between first and second positions. The engagement means in its first position engages with the hinge pin to permit rotation of the hinge pin but prevent its axial movement relative to the other hinge leaf The engagement means in its second position is spaced from the hinge pin to permit its axial withdrawal from the other hinge leaf.
(18) U.S. Pat. No. 6,450,464 to Thomas.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,450,464—issued to Thomas on Sep. 17, 2002 in U.S. class 248 and subclass 168—teaches a satellite dish stand for providing a transportable stabile base for mounting a satellite dish. The satellite dish stand includes a pipe member with a lumen extending between an upper end and a lower end so that the upper end is designed for receiving a post of a satellite dish, an upper collar fixedly coupled to the pipe member, a lower collar coupled to the pipe member, a plurality of leg members each with an upper portion coupled to the upper collar, and a plurality of leg support struts coupled to extend between the lower collar and an associated one of the leg members.
(19) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2006/0006297 to Oddsen et al.
United States Patent Application Publication Number 2006/0006297—published to Oddsen et al. on Jan. 12, 2006 in U.S. class 248 and subclass 282.1—teaches an extension arm apparatus for mounting devices, such as flat panel monitors above a workspace. The apparatus includes upper and lower channels connected to a pair of end-caps. One end-cap is connected to the workspace and the other end-cap is connected to an extension arm or the to device to be mounted. At least one of the channels includes a reinforcement structure providing additional support to the apparatus. The reinforcement structure is tapered. A forearm extension also includes a reinforcement structure. The end-caps have interior spacers that provide clearance for the sidewalls of the channels that are fabricated without parting lines.
(20) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2007/0177866 to Fujimoto.
United States Patent Application Publication Number 2007/0177866—published to Fujimoto on Aug. 2, 2007 in U.S. class 396 and subclass 376—teaches a device for facilitating the taking of photographic self portraits. The device includes a handle sized to be held by a single hand of a user. The device further includes an extension arm appended at its proximal end to the handle and at its distal end to a camera holder. The extension arm is configured to position a camera secured to the camera holder sufficiently above the handle to eliminate the handle from the field of a picture taken. The device also includes a camera and a mirror secured to the camera holder. The mirror is sized and positioned with respect to the camera to enable a user to preview an image to be captured by the camera in creating a photographic self portrait.
(21) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2008/0181590 to Radwill et al.
United States Patent Application Publication Number 2008/0181590—published to Radwill et al. on Jul. 31, 2008 in U.S. class 392 and subclass 385—teaches a heating device such as a heat gun or heat unit which includes a surface temperature sensor to measure the surface temperature of the work piece being heated.
(22) U.S. Pat. No. 7,591,604 to Roberts.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,591,604—issued to Roberts on Sep. 22, 2009 in U.S. class 403 and subclass 101—teaches a knuckle joint locking and release mechanism for a power tool, which has a locking mode where relative articulation between two body portions of the power tool is prevented and a release mode where relative articulation between the two body portions of the power tool is unhindered. The knuckle joint locking and release mechanism is biased into the locking mode, but can be placed into the release mode by engaging an actuator pushbutton located on either side of the knuckle joint.
(23) U.S. Pat. No. 7,637,572 to Cirami.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,637,572—issued to Cirami on Dec. 29, 2009 in U.S. class 297 and subclass 451.2—teaches a skywatcher's tripod having a seat mounted on a rider support that swivels 360° on a base having upwardly foldable tripod legs. A post forms a forward end of the rider support. An extension arm configured to secure a tripod head for attachment of a surveillance device is axially slidable in a holder that is pivotally secured to the upper end of the post for rotation towards the seated user. The user sights on targets from horizon to zenith depending on the rotated position of the holder and the extension of the arm. The seat folds against the post outboard of the folded tripod legs and is held in a folded position by a folded leg that abuts a handle that extends from a bottom side of the seat. The rider support includes a swivel lock and a combination holder/extension arm lock.
(24) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2011/0042535 to Cheng.
United States Patent Application Publication Number 2011/0042535—published to Cheng on Feb. 24, 2011 in U.S. class 248 and subclass 298.1—teaches a positioning apparatus for an optical instrument of the present invention includes a base seat, a holder and at least one sliding member. The bottom of the base seat is formed with a sliding groove. The sliding groove has an opening facing downward. The width of the opening is smaller than the maximum width of the sliding groove. The base seat is formed with plurality of fixation holes, which are arranged along the longitudinal direction of the sliding groove. The holder is disposed on the base seat. The holder is adapted for the optical instrument to be assembled thereon. The sliding member has a suitable cross-section, so that the sliding member is slidably disposed in the sliding groove. The sliding member abuts selectively against one of the fixation holes. As such, the sliding member is adjustable and can be held in the sliding groove.
(25) U.S. Pat. No. 7,982,163 to Chung et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,982,163—issued to Chung et al. on Jul. 19, 2011 in U.S. class 219 and subclass 242—teaches a heat gun having a body with a support mechanism mounted on the handle. The support mechanism includes at least one arm moveably mounted on the handle and which is capable of moving between a first retracted position and a second extended position. The at least one arm, when in its extended position, is capable of co-operating with the body to form a platform upon which the heat gun can rest on a work surface while the nozzle is placed remotely from the work surface.
(26) U.S. Pat. No. 8,011,114 to Johnson.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,011,114—issued to Johnson on Sep. 6, 2011 in U.S. class 34 and subclass 413—teaches a vehicle dryer includes an energy-conserving rotatable inlet butterfly valve to selectively admit or block air to a fan encased in a blower housing. The valve includes a plate mounted on a shaft that extends across the inlet portion of the blower housing. The plate is rotated by its shaft to either an opened position for admitting air into a blower housing, or a closed position for blocking air from entering into the blower housing. A crank arm is coupled to the valve shaft, and a pneumatic cylinder includes a piston rod for turning the crank arm through a ninety-degree angle, thereby rotating the valve plate between its opened and closed positions.
(27) U.S. Pat. No. 8,672,576 to Lee.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,672,576—issued to Lee on Mar. 18, 2014 in U.S. class 403 and subclass 122—teaches a ball joint. The ball joint includes a spherical ball stud, a shaft coupled to a side of the ball stud, a holder having a seat portion to surround an outer circumference of the ball stud, and an elastic portion protruding upwards from the holder, having on an inner circumference thereof an inclined surface to limit a tilting angle of a portion of the shaft adjacent to the ball stud, and undergoing elastic deformation when the shaft is tilted at a maximum angle, so that the elastic portion absorbs shock when the ball joint is rotated to the maximum, thus preventing damage or removal of parts
It is apparent that numerous innovations for heat guns and supports have been provided in the prior art, which are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, nevertheless, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the embodiments of the present invention as heretofore described, namely, a kit for supporting and multi-directionally aiming a heat source.